Schneegestöber
by whathobertie
Summary: House hat ein kleines oder auch etwas größeres Geheimnis und Stacy lässt sein Verhalten keine Ruhe. Sie will wissen, was es damit auf sich hat. House/Stacy, Romanze/Humor, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Smuggle.


**TITEL:** Schneegestöber**  
GENRE:** Romanze/Humor**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Stacy**  
PAIRING:** House/Stacy**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 900**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** House hat ein kleines (oder auch etwas größeres) Geheimnis und Stacy lässt sein Verhalten keine Ruhe. Sie will wissen, was es damit auf sich hat.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #046: Smuggle

* * *

Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und lugte durch den schmalen Spalt hindurch, bevor er sich traute, sie ein weiteres Stück aufzumachen und lautlos in das Apartment hineinzuschlüpfen. Sie war nirgendwo zu sehen, aber nicht nur der verführerische Duft eines Abendessens lag in der Luft, sondern auch ihr Parfüm, das er unter tausenden erkannte. Wie ein Schleier schwebte es durch die Wohnung und ließ die dunklen Möbel, auf denen es sich niederließ, heller wirken. Er liebte es.

Er blieb stehen und lauschte, doch außer dem blubberndem Geräusch von Essen auf dem Herd war nichts zu hören. Leise schlich er wieder auf den Gang hinaus und nahm die beiden Gegenstände, sowie den Beutel an sich. Sachte betrat er die Wohnung und lief auf Zehenspitzen bis zum Wandschrank, doch seine Schuhe machten ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung und quietschten unangenehm laut auf dem Parkett entlang. Noch dazu war es rutschig und er bemühte sich, die Balance zu behalten.

"Greg?", kam Stacys Stimme aus dem Badezimmer am Ende des Flures.

Nichts sagend öffnete er hastig den Schrank. Mit einem Augenrollen stellte er fest, dass kaum noch Platz darin war und schob eilig ein paar Sachen zur Seite. Sein Motorradhelm fiel mit einem lauten Geräusch zu Boden und rollte ein Stück über den Flur. Schnell verstaute er den Beutel in dem freigewordenen Platz und brachte dann mühsam den Rest seiner Mitbringsel daneben unter.

House hörte ihre Schritte auf dem Holzfußboden und machte die Schranktüren zu. Als er sich mit dem Rücken schützend dagegen lehnte, stand sie plötzlich vor ihm und er erschrak kurz.

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an. "Was ist?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts. Was gibt's zu essen?", fragte er unschuldig.

"Lammbraten. Was versteckst du da?"

Er sah sie verwirrt an. "Nichts."

"Ja klar." Ihr Blick wanderte auf den Fußboden und seine Augen folgten ihren. "Was macht der Helm da?"

"Keine Ahnung. Muss wohl rausgefallen sein."

Auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich kleine, misstrauische Falten, doch sie lächelte und kam ein Stück näher. "Du bist spät", sagte sie und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

"Ja", erwiderte er kurz angebunden.

"Fall?"

"Ja."

"Spannend?"

"Nichts, was andere Nephrologen nicht auch behandeln könnten. Zaltman hat es auf mich abgesehen und schiebt mir die einfallslosen Fälle zu."

Stacy machte ein gespielt mitleidiges Gesicht. "Er hat wirklich keinen Grund dich nicht zu mögen."

"Meine Rede."

"Die Stripperinnen zu seinem Geburtstag waren doch ein netter Schachzug von dir."

"Ich wusste, dass dir das auch gefallen würde", antwortete er mit einem Grinsen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging zurück in die Küche. "Und zieh die Schuhe aus! Da ist schon genug Matsch im Flur."

Er sah auf seine Schuhe hinunter, um die herum sich eine unangenehm aussehende, braune Pfütze gebildet hatte, und seufzte.

* * *

Der Wecker zeigte in großen, roten Zahlen an, dass es fast halb drei war. Stacy hörte sein gleichmäßiges Atmen hinter sich. Langsam schob sie ihr linkes Bein über die Bettkante und hielt kurz die Luft an, als ihre Zehenspitzen den kalten Fußboden berührten.

Möglichst geräuschlos stand sie auf und schlich aus dem Schlafzimmer. Im Flur öffnete sie den Wandschrank, doch es war zu dunkel, um irgendetwas darin erkennen zu können. In der Küche fand sie in einer Schublade eine kleine Taschenlampe und ging zurück zum Schrank. Sie lauschte kurz, doch aus dem Schlafzimmer waren keine Geräusche zu vernehmen.

Das helle Licht der Taschenlampe schmerzte in ihren Augen, doch nach einigen Sekunden hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt und schwenkte die Lampe durch die Luft, um zu sehen, was Greg darin so geheimnisvoll versteckt hatte.

Nach einigen Sekunden fiel ihr Blick auf zwei lange Gegenstände und sie beleuchtete sie von unten bis oben. Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf ihren Gesicht. Ein Paar Ski. Aus einem Stoffbeutel daneben ragte ein Skistiefel heraus. Sie schaltete die Taschenlampe wieder aus und schloss den Schrank vorsichtig, bevor sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer ging.

Mit einem Lächeln ließ sie den Kopf wieder auf ihr Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen.

"Spielverderberin", sagte House hinter ihr und klang hellwach.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und fand im schwachen Mondschein seine Augen, die sie anklagend ansahen.

"Ich musste sichergehen, dass du keine Atombombe mit nach Hause gebracht hast." Sie lächelte.

"Oder eine Nutte."

"Selbst du würdest die nicht in einen Schrank sperren."

Er drehte sich von ihr weg auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. "Es sollte eine Überraschung werden."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Bauch und machte mit ihrem Daumen kleine, kreisende Bewegungen. "Tut mir leid."

"Hm."

"Ich freue mich trotzdem."

"Worauf? Meinen Skiurlaub mit Wilson?"

Sie gab der empfindlichen Haut auf seinem Bauch einen leichten Klaps. "Wer ist jetzt hier der Spielverderber?"

"Du hast angefangen."

"Und du machst weiter. Komm schon." Sie rückte näher an ihn heran und er schob seinen Arm unter ihren Kopf.

"Jetzt, wo du es sagst. Es macht sicher viel mehr Spaß, mich über dich lustig zu machen, als über Wilson. Der kann im Gegensatz zu dir nämlich schon Skifahren."

"Vielleicht bin ich ja ein Naturtalent und es gibt gar nichts zu lachen."

"Sicher." Er drehte sich wieder auf die Seite und drückte seinen Körper an den ihren. Sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrer Stirn und gemeinsam schlossen sie die Augen.

Nach ein paar Minuten spürte sie die warme Luft seines Lachens auf ihrer Stirn. "Was ist?", fragte sie verschlafen.

"Wie wäre es eigentlich mit Wasserski? Das könntest du auch oben ohne machen."

"Sicher", murmelte sie, bevor der Schlaf sie übermannte.

**ENDE**


End file.
